Episode 9318 (6th December 2017)
Plot The Appletons prepare for their flight home, despite Norris's concerns. Angie discovers the passports are missing. Luke and Alya break the news of Gary's death to Aidan. Unable to sleep, she has spent the night doing the samples for the Showcase meeting. Tyrone needs a spare part from a supplier in Birmingham and Luke offers to go and see Andy while he's there. Mary can't find out any news about George's condition and is comforted by Bethany. Luke calls on Phelan who gives him a random address from an estate agent's website as that of Andy's. Sarah prepares to go with Tim to persuade Faye to visit Anna with them and break the news to her. Michelle frets that something else is wrong with Robert. Faye refuses to go to the prison. Roy produces his caveman-like Pelz Nickel costume. Jenny lets slip to Aidan that Johnny helped Alya with the samples. Angie calls into the flower shop looking for Mary and the passports. Tracy tells her she's seen them in the back office and locks her in there when she goes to retrieve them. David and Shona pass round the news of Gary's death. Norris resolves to make a public show of support for Mary. Tracy closes the shop and leaves Angie locked in there. Zeedan tells Robert that the company card has been declined and is told not to worry. Tracy tactlessly brings Robert a present of a phallic cactus. Given an idea by Sean, Toyah decides to take in a lodger for the extra money. Peter reluctantly agrees. Robert refuses to show Michelle his scar. Luke returns from Birmingham and tells Phelan there's been no trace of Andy at the address given to him and he resolves to get to the bottom of the matter. Anna is thrown when Sarah and Tim visit in the company of a chaplain. They break the news to her. Inspired by Fathers4Justice, Norris resolves to do a protest in costume. Jude calls on Mary and Bethany with George, demanding to know where Angie is. Anna has a growing panic attack as she takes in the devastating news. She goes into hysterics and has to be restrained by the prison officers. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chaplain - Melanie Dagg *Prison Officer - Jennifer Banks Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Interview room Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan sends Luke on a wild goose chase; Mary's allies take action on her behalf; and Anna breaks down over Gary's demise. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,960,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2017 episodes